In general cable TV system and common antenna TV system, the coaxial cable is spread to a splitter through a main line, and the coaxial cable is then further spread from the splitter to clients through secondary lines. As a result, the clients are capable of receiving signals from the TV system. The main line is connected to the splitter through a coaxial cable connector, which is mounted on the tail of the coaxial cable.
As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional coaxial cable connector such as a F type coaxial cable connector includes a main body A, wherein the main body A further includes a clamping tube A1, a pillar B coaxially located in the clamping tube A1, an O-ring C and a screw nut D located around the pillar B. The coaxial cable 80 is inserted into the terminal end A2 of the main body A by use of its free end so as to locate an insulating layer 82 and a center conductor 81 of the coaxial cable 80 in the pillar B. Besides, a cover net 83 and a cover 84 of the coaxial cable 80 are located between the pillar B and the clamping tube A1. By use of a hexagonal pressing tool for pressing the clamping tuber A1, the clamping tube A1 is tightly coupled to the cover 84 of the coaxial cable 80.
If there is a need to couple this connector with the coaxial cable, a hexagonal pressing tool must be utilized for coupling the six surfaces of the clamping tube A1 with the coaxial cable tightly. However, when in use, the contact degree between the clamping tube A1 and the coaxial cable 80 must be confirmed repeatedly. If the force is applied carelessly, the poor connectivity is caused. In view of the description mentioned above, the present inventor discloses a coaxial cable connector with simplified structure for enhancing connection tightness.